


Number 2 and 11

by jkkitty



Series: Drabble from MFU-100 on Live Journal for 50th Anniversary Week 1 [1]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 03:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2492174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkkitty/pseuds/jkkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble from MFU-100  For the 50th Anniversary--The Prompts are from a special table of 50 prompts for the 50th anniversary </p><p>Week #1  First Time<br/>Prompt #1 Badge<br/>Genre: general</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Number 2

  


“Mr. Kuryakin needs his badge,” Napoleon said entering the reception area with the new agent.

She lifted the yellow triangle. “Should I put this on for you,” She hoped he would say yes.

The Russian took it and said, “I am afraid there some mistake. That badge has the number two.”

Looking over her list, the woman shook her head. “This is your assigned number.”

Illya glanced at his new CEA, “I do not understand. Even in Berlin my designation was only Number 10.”

Napoleon gave a small laugh, “Waverly has the numbers randomly assigned here. Welcome to New York.”


	2. With a Boom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Week #1 First Time  
> Prompt #7 Eruption

“Are you sure you know how much explosives to use, Illya?” 

Napoleon asked his new partner.  He had read his file, but they still hadn’t destroyed anything on assignment.

“I have blown up many things before.  I know how much to use, Mr. Solo.”

“Hey don’t take me wrong, I was just asking.  And I thought we agreed on first names.”  Napoleon found things he said sometimes upset the Russian.  Before he could say anything else, an explosion erupted sending the two men to the ground.

“Was that enough dynamite?”

He saw Illya wickedly grinning while saying, “It will do.”


	3. The Grin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Week # 1 – First Time   
> Prompt# 13-noise

 

The explosion had been perfect but the noise it produced, had caused both men to have a hard time hearing anything at the moment.

It was difficult to see through the smoke and without their hearing attuned to their surroundings, it wasn’t long before Thrush guards had surrounded them.

The guards yelled at them to stand up but all they could hear was white noise. Getting angry the rifled men jabbed the UNCLE agents forcing them up.

They were quickly tired up and forced toward a waiting car.

Leaning close to the Russian, Napoleon whispered in his ear. “Are you as good at escaping as you are at explosions?”

Another grin was his answer.


	4. Hurting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Week # 1 – First Time  
>  Prompt# 34-Provoke

 

Napoleon looked at his new partner. This was the first time they had been tortured.  Although beaten himself, the Russian had received the worse of it.

After the men left them on the floor, he crawled over to Illya.

“Kuryakin, what do you think you’re doing? You keep provoking them.”

“You are the CEA are you not? I am trying to keep them from hurting you.  ”

Napoleon shook his head. “I’m your partner and you’re job is not to suffer for me.  Now don’t do it again.  Do you understand?”

Illya moaned with pain, “As you say sir.”


	5. After the Affair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Week # 1 – First Time   
> Prompt# 24. Caring

 .

Illya opened his eyes in medical not remembering the rescue.

“Mr. Solo?” He asked the nurse he saw as he remembered that the man had been in the cell with him.

“Right here. About time you woke up.  I thought I’d have to entertain myself.”

Beside him was the brunette in a robe although bandages could be seen on his exposed body.’

“Is it that bad sir?” Unsure why the American was at his bedside.

“No. Didn’t want you to wake up first time in medical by yourself.”

“I do not understand?”

“I’m your partner and I care about you.”


	6. Secret Uncovered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Week # 1 – First Time   
> Prompt# 14-candy

 

Napoleon was released from medical while an unhappy Illya was stuck for another week. The American returned to the Russian’s room with a package dropping it on the bed.

“What is this?” Illya asked examining it.

“Just open the gift.”

Inside were candy bars.

A questioning look was shot at Napoleon.

“Although I’m not happy you pulled all their attention, I wanted to say thanks. I noticed you would sneak candy when you think no one is looking.”

Ignoring the candy comment, “This is not necessary. It is my job.”

“No it is our job, now eat and get well.”


End file.
